Gabby Price
by Wolfsblood101
Summary: Gabby thought she was a normal girl but normal girls don't get visited by Loki. Normal girls don't get powers. Normal girls don't join the avengers. Normal girls aren't tortured. Normal girls aren't her. I OWN NOTHING


Just an idea

* * *

 **nor•mal**

/'nôrmel/

Adjective

 _conforming to a standard; usual, typical, or expected._

Gabby stared at the definition. It was the opposite of her. She was "strange" as the kids and adults called her. She was visited by Loki all through her life, though they don't know she knows Loki. If they did they would lock her up especiallyafter  
the chituari invasion. She's only 16 and has been captured by many unknown secret organizations, she was tortured several times. She has been in and out of foster care. Feeling she was someone's luggage being thrown around until it was to oldorworn.  
Never had much purpose. She layed at the orphanage thinking that. Normal kids don't get that. She only had one friend, Chris. He had light brown somewhat curly hair, electric-blueeyes, a medium sized nose, a little bit of freckleson his somewhat  
tanned cheeks, high cheek bones, an almostperfect jaw line, and soft full lips. A very cute guy all the girls fainted when they saw him. They'd stand up straighter push out there chest and butt, and add an extra sway to therehips. Then  
you saw her, she had bitten-torn lips, a habit when she's nervous, a small circular face, greenish-blue eyes that sparked mischief, a pale skin tone, and very dark, almost black, brown hair that was slightly wavy. Her and Chriswere almost opposites,  
he was calm and responsible while she wasmischievous and hot tempered.

The bell for supper rung loudly acrossthe small-worn orphanage. It was slowly falling apart. She was brought out of her thoughts as Chris threw rocks near her high spot on the tree. It was dyeing like her so she always went up thereand thought.  
It was the one place she could be alone without anyone bothering her. Them to afraid to climb jumped from her high perch in the tree landing swiftly on her feet like a cat. She sprinted towards the mess hall as thenuns called it.

"Race ya'!" She shouted behind her back towards Chris.

Her pony tail whipping around in different directions. Her ratty, dirty, and worn clothes slowing her down by a small tad and barely covering her long legs made it easier to run fast. She loved running she felt like she was free. She could

get away from horrible unaverage life. Chris ran speedily behind her but unable to catch up with her.

"Unfair." She heard him mutter. She smirked and slowly sped up.

Once reaching the "mess hall" she grabbed a yellowish tray. It was kind of like a school cafeteria. The nuns would give you food and you ate it. Sister Grace plopped a small glob of runny mashed potatoes, overly buttered corn, and moist green beansthat  
looked yellow onto her tray. She took a step to her left while Sister Mary put old-crusty "chicken" on the last open spot on her tray. That was all she got never any junk food because the nuns didn't like her. They always gave thelittlekids  
and Chris a bag of cookies or something but not her. She walked to the small table in the back and just sat there not eating her food. She never did it never tasted good. She didn't think it was even edible. She threw away her tray andwalked  
out of the mess hall when the bell rang. Instead of going to class she climbed the tree.

A certain God of mischief appeared. It scared her so bad she almost fell off the branch.

"Loki,your back yay." She said dryly.

"Nice to see you too little mischief." She didn't know why he called her that but she liked it. She swung her legs and played with her bitten nails.

"You almost destroyed Earth. I saw it."

"I know little mischief I had to do it sothey wouldn't take you."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Why would you care anyway." She muttered so quietly she didn't think he would head but sadly he did.

"Little mischief I'd do anything to protect you."

"Why? I'm just a strange weird kid."

"But your mine strange weird kid."

"What?! Your my father, all his time you knew!" She was shouting loudly her eyes flickering red with rage.

"Listen I needed to find the right time to tell you. You have powers that you'll learn to use. A man with an eyepatch will meet you tomorrow when you run away. Go with him he'll protect you,join the team. Stay low." He said rushed.

"What?"

"Just do it I don't have much time. Be careful my daughter." With that he disappeared.

She cried it wasn't thefirst time in her lifeand it definitely won'tbe the last time. She sucked it up and jumped out of the tree. Replaying what he said go with the eyepatch man and join some team. Was she in danger what washappening! She

screamed in her head. Her eyes flickered red with rage again and before she knew it everything near her blew away. The tree fell down and all toys flew in every direction. She looked at her self. What have I done she thought. Withthat she ran.  
Ran away from her fears. From her thoughts. Hell she ran from herself. She ran until she couldn't any more. Her lungs fighting for air as she struggled to breath. Her legs aching and it was at that point she realized she didn't haveshoes on.  
Her feet scabbed, numb,and bloody.


End file.
